betrayedbyrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
The System
So I've been remiss. While had mentioned in the PAQ some of the details about the network and the system, I had not thoroughly explained the way the system works. As I've mentioned to a couple of you, the post format is much like livejournal, without userpics or usernames, instead, the name appearing on their door would be there. The device itself looks like a palm pilot, or even a bit like an iPhone. You use a stylus pen with it, which is stored in the side like a palm pilot would be. These cannot be turned off. There is a speaker, a mic, and a camera in each device, the placement of these would be more akin to a phone. The main menu, which will be what is normally displayed when your character has it out lays out the options your character has, in button form, like an iPhone. For the moment, those options are: "Contacts", "Access the System", "Text Post", "Video Post", "Voice Post", "Documents", "Office Suite", "Connect to Terminal." the most part, the computer terminals have these same options, the exception being that it would have "Connect to PDA" instead of terminal.) Contacts The contact list reads like the rooming list, and then lists options. An example of this: And so on and so forth. Each option would be clickable. Call and text are straightforward, the "pic" and "video" options would be sent directly to that person. It would not be a filter, as it is direct, so it could be notated as "[Video to Balthier". These would not be able to be hacked, unless you have gotten mod permission for hacking the system or a communication device itself. Should a character leave, a message will pop up on your screen that so and so has left, and the inverse is true: Recapping, this message will show for character who have left, come, or moved rooms. Access the System: Accessing the system will bring you up the list of posts which have been posted at that time. Should someone post, your PDA will beep once. If the System Manager posts, it is a continual beep until you open it. Getting something filtered and/or sent to you will be a vibrate, and a call will be a standard ring. The list you would see would be entirely text based, and read something like: Video posts would have the same format as voice posts, except that with would read "Video Post." For filtered posts, there is one of two ways your character will see it. If your character is the one being filtered to, or included in a filter: If your character is not included in the filter: For posts which have filtered areas and not filtered areas: That post again, but if you aren't in the filter: Clicking the "Comment?" button would bring up a comment field. It would allow you to filter the comment, give a video, voice, or text reply, and add an attachment. Attachments will be at the end of comments, notated as 1, 2, and so forth. These can be pictures which have been drawn or videos that have been recorded, whatever they feel like attaching. Text Post / Voice post / Video Post The Voice Post and the video post work the same way. You basically have a field like the one we all post with in livejournal. With each one you can set the filters as you wish. The keyboard for text posting would be on screen, and you would use the stylus (or you can plug in the terminal keyboard) When posting, you may use any combination of the three different styles, add attachments, etc. This part is really pretty open and free. There is also a "save to documents" feature instead of posting to the network, which can be used for recording video or voice you don't want to post. The times that will show up will all be in the 24 Hour format. So after noon, 13:00, 14:00, etc. Documents / Office Suite The documents is anything you have saved to your PDA; pictures, videos, text documents, voice recordings, saved posts, etc. The Office Suite is like Microsoft or Open Office. It's got a basic drawing program, a word processor, a calculator and spread sheet system, and, yes, even power point. All of the documents you make in the suite are transferable between terminal and PDA, and can be sent over the system. Plus the system is super fast so no waiting on pictures to load! Connect to Terminal There is a cable plugged into all of the terminals to do this. If you want to get data to or from the terminals, this would be the way to do it. ---- In the future applications may be add to either the PDA or the Terminals separately, so just keep on the look out. Category:Plot